


We are America

by itsrachaelsimpson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Politics, you may get a little offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrachaelsimpson/pseuds/itsrachaelsimpson
Summary: The avengers are already sick of the President and it’s only January so they decide to do something about it.So I know this is a little late and a little silly but I was angry and I wanted a way to show that. I know people will be offended and I’m ready for that.





	We are America

**Author's Note:**

> I know people will be offended but …. Yeah

It wasn’t rear for Steve to be up early on a morning with Sam and Natasha and maybe Clint some mornings. What was strange for the compound living room to be filled with every Avenger unless they were getting ready to save the world…. Well they kind of were but this mission involved a lot less magic and guns and a lot more signs and their right to freedom of speech. 

It had been Steve’s idea at first but the rest of the team had been right there with him. They had all been glued to the news since the 8th of November, holding their breath as every tweet was announced. They had mostly stood back and just watched, Tony had mentioned some underhand comments in speeches and the team had sent out their own tweets, but they had honestly hoped he wouldn’t make it longer then month. But then things really got messed up. 

On January the 27th 2017 the president announced the first of 3 bans stopping people from six Muslim-majority countries from entering the US. Tony remembered when the ban had first been announced. 

It was one of them rear days where the day had been pretty uneventful and the team were in a room together just relaxing. Tony had been curled up in Steve’s side working on his Stark-pad, news playing in the background. Peter was even staying the week. It had been perfect till the braking news had come through. Tony sat up, turning the TV up a little as they listened to a frantic news reporter trying to keep up with it all. 

For the first time in a long time the Avengers felt truly useless. 

Steve was the first to recover from it. “We need to do something.” He whispered, looking round the team. “We can’t stand back and watch this happen.” 

So here they were one early cold New York morning getting ready for what may turn out to be the biggest fight of their life. They had some signs showing their support but Tony was pretty sure them just being there would be enough to prove a point. God he hoped. 

Steve lead the way out to when they were finally ready (getting a group of highly trained spies and superheroes Ready was a lot harder then you would think) everyone climbing into the large cars Tony had just got for this event. The drive to the airport was mostly done in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts. This who election had effected them all greatly, they were team built of war veterans and immigrants and people who just needed a little help. They were everything their president hated. 

There was already a group of people outside the airport and an even larger group inside when they arrived. “Right. Don’t wonder off or anything. And if a reporter wants to talk to you and you don’t feel comfortable then send them over to me or Tony.” Steve insisted before they all climbed out. 

The group of people stood in shock for a moment when they first spotted the Avengers, watching them before stepping aside to let them though. 

When they stood before everyone Steve stood facing them. “My name is Steve Rogers and this is not the country I risk my life to save every day. America was built on the foundation of immigration and we now have to stand up and scream and demand a man who was elected to serve us does his job!” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. “We’re here today to stand with you. To show we will not stand for this kind of behaviour. And we will be here every day till this stops.” 

So they did, they stood with their fellow Americans and they welcomed people who were let through, offering help and support for everyone who needed it. Because these people were humans just like them!


End file.
